warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alfa Legion
History The Alfa Legion is the glorious Space Marine Chapter of Alfabusa. They are known for being one of the most secretive chapters in Space Marine history. The few rumours that circle the Alfa Legion chapter revolve around them either being a loyalist splinter of the Alpha Legion, or a Blood Ravens successor chapter. The only people known to be aware of the chapters existence are Indrick Boreale, Diomedes and Davian Thule of the Blood Ravens chapter along with a handful of other individuals. Brother-Captain Indrick Boreale of the Blood Ravens is highly regarded within the chapter, viewed by most Alfa Legionnaires' as a Tactical Genius and their 'Spiritual Liege'. The Alfa Legion has close to no induction requirements. As a side effect, most Recruits die during their transformation. The Alfa Legion has rather unique induction rituals. Those who wish to join the Alfa Legion are sent to the nearby Space hulk; 'The Judgement of Harrion'. Firstly, the recruits (called 'Scots' within the chapter) are given a day to prepare before entering the Space hulk. Once they enter, they must survive for 100 days against the so called 'Doctor Sierra' and his servant 'Lictor Bay', who has made many attempts to make good movies, (all which ultimately failed). Additionally, they are given one 'Hairmagaunt' each, which they have to keep and feed. Within 26 days, the Scots must make a Ceremonial Kilt out of the Hairmagaunts hair, which they then wear as proof of their victory, for such is the tradition of the Chapter. The last 74 days, the Scots must simply survive on Hairmagaunts and other supplies. The few who survive are the strongest, quickest and most diligent of their group. They are brought back to Swedesia to perform the last ritual before being fully accepted into the chapter. Some Scots are known to be driven insane and are said to dwell in the depths of the Space Hulk, never to be seen again. Homeworld The Alfa Legions homeworld; 'Swedesia' is a cold and unforgiving place. A snowy Death World populated by vicious wildlife and primitive Warrior-tribes known as 'Swedakiins'. In the times of the Horus Heresy, it is said that the Alfa Legion was formed. They were said to be a splinter of the Alpha Legion, though all information on this is uncertain. It was then the Alfa Legion set out on their Crusade in their flagship, The Mighty Battle-Pub; A tremendous battleship modelled after a pub. (Who would've guessed?) The Alfa Legion slayed many foes during their crusade, but it did not last long. The ships pilots were heavily intoxicated by the Holy Alcohol served upon the ship, and they came to crash on the planet of Swedesia. The ship's collison with the planet caused large amounts of dust to be thrown into the atmosphere, preventing sunlight from reaching the planet, and effectively causing the planet to enter a seemingly permanent Ice age. The Alfa Legionnaires claimed the planet as their home and the crashed Battle-Pub (renamed "Swedia") was to be used as their Fortress-Monestary. The planet itself slowly orbits a weak star and is covered by vast landscapes of snow and strange forests. The flora and fauna of Swedesia have amazingly adapted themselves to survive with close to no sunlight. These are a few examples of Swedesian fauna: Isbjérn - '''Animals not too unlike the Polar bears of ancient Terra, though larger and significantly more dangerous. These creatures are sometimes utilised by both the Swedakiin Tribesmen and Alfa Legion as transportation. '''Mamuth - '''Giant wooly elephant-like creatures, whose tusks count over 5 meters in length. They are hunted by the Swedakiins for their meat and tusks. '''The Swedakiins are the indigenous people of Swedesia. They are violent, muscular Abhumans who grow large beards. They are divided into several clans and tribes. Riding the Isbjérns and wielding their might battleaxes they fight and pillage eachother for territory and resources. The Alfa Legion has on some occasions tried to recruit the Swedakiins, but all attempts so far have failed as they seem to have a tendency to beat the crap out of anyone that isn't one of their own. Heraldry The Alfa Legionnaires' power armour is painted grey, light blue and black. Some variations of colour exist between the companies. Notable Battles On the planet of Kaurava, the Alfa Legion had assisted the Blood Ravens in their campaign, but they were not prepared for their enemies to be so bald and so foolish! The Alfa Legion however created their pubs and using the sacred toasted sammich maker they did not fail. And thus the campaign on Kaurava was a success for the Blood ravens. The Alfa legion has turned over almost all naval duties to the 9th company, an odd move considering how the 9th company is composed strictly devastators. However under the hand of Captain ‘Bald Admiral’ Burke the 9th company has applied its use of terrifying ordnance delivery to space combat, resulting in some of the most ‘ork-like’ space battles known in the Imperium of Man. Captain Burkes moment of true glory can be brought to the SPESS MOON over the Alfa legions GLORIOUS Homeworld Swedesia. The entire orbital grid had been knocked out by an invading fleet of Chaos warships outnumbering the Alfa legions chapter fleet nearly 20:1 and nearly 30:1 in numbers of capitals. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood on the bridge of the mighty battle barge ‘The Bluminator’ coldly looking out to the Chaos fleet, feeling the cackling admiral of the fleet play with his mind. BUT NOH! The Bald resisted the warp and the bald shall resist the warp once more! Chapter Master Alfabusa had the blessed the blessed guidance of THE EMPRAH bestowed upon him and had sent his captains out in search of any and all aid they could muster for the coming SPESS BATTUL. Turning back to the communications officer, Chapter Master Alfabusa slumped his shoulders as he knew he would FHAEL THE EMPRAH in the coming space battle. The Chaos fleet advanced, much like the puckered advance of Commander Boreales forever receding hairline, fear was felt all throughout the fleet. Suddenly Before the bridge of the steve-bluming-onion a mighty warp gate opened, directly over the Chaos fleet. Captain Burke of the 9th company had arrived riding a Grand cruiser like a mighty steed onto the field of battle. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood in awe as the captain led a combined force of nine emperor class battleships and their supporting fleets directly through the center of the Chaos fleet, each ship wildly doing barrel rolls while shooting every weapon. The ship to ship vox officer was clawing his earpiece off in a vain attempt to preserve his hearing as deafening screams of “FHOR THE EMPRAH!!!!!!” filled the bridge. The sight was a truly magnificent display of Imperial firepower, it looked like the orks were invading times two. The sheer tactical genius in such a massed fleet maneuver made Creed on cadia look to the sky and shed a single manly tear before going back to planning how to effectively fit an imperator titan in a spent bolter casing. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood before the mighty scene as Captain Burke jumped from the grand cruiser he was on directly through the bridge window of a Chaos battleship. After what seemed like only a few moments the Chaos battleship began immediately ramming the nearest Chaos capital before blowing its entire munitions load all over the bridge of the offending capital ship. The battle was incredibly short by naval standards, 34 minutes later the entire Chaos fleet was in ruins as their smoking engine ports and blown munitions loads made it clear the stamina filled Imperial ships were the clear victors over the crippled and abused Chaos fleet. Captain Burke received the highest naval honor from the chapter that day from Chapter Master Alfabusa himself, the almighty title of ‘Bald Admiral’ of the chapter. Loss of the 6th Company During the siege of Cocainia V, The 6th Company were called to completely destroy all heretical forces with the use of their advanced noise cannon technology. However, they were flung off course because their Navigator was masturbating to a picture of the Emprah upon entry. As soon as their battle barges pierced through the dark veil, they were lost forever, taken by the darkness of the Warp itself. Their current status and location is unknown, and there has been no contact aside from a single distress signal from Company Captain Black. The entire company is now listed as MIA and the search for their Battle Barge continues, due to very valuable relics supposedly held upon the ship. One such relic is the Legendary Steve Blum Sound Screamer Cannon, AKA, The BlumMasta. A devastating cannon, supposedly created by the legendary Psyker, Steve Blum, who was able to control numerous amounts of people, and "Speak through them," as if he were them. Without the aide of the sixth company, Cocainia V fell, and the forces of Chaos had access to near limitless supplies of Cocaine and Cocaine accessories. Combat Doctrine The Alfa Legion frequently uses the manouver "Steel Rain", which involves multiple, simultaneous and devastating defensive deep strikes against their foes. Each Company of the Alfa Legion has their own doctrine. For example, a tactic called 'Baldrealis' is peformed exclusively by the 3rd Company, which involves blinding the enemy with photos of Captain Boreales baldness. Chapter Master Alfabusa often leads the Chapter into battle. They are also known for bringing their relics into battle, as well as stealing the enemies weaponry to use against them. The Alfa Legion commonly utilizes experimental weaponry, such as Plague-based weapons and advanced Noise weaponry. Their Naval doctrine is heavily different from the ground doctrine, mostly because the 9th company is about as effective as a redshirt guardsman with a toothpick fighting a bio-titan when deployed on the ground. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Alfa Legion is still capable of producing all nineteen organ implants that facilitate the transformation of a normal man into a Space Marine. Although due to a terrible accident in the chapters Apothecarion, the members of the Alfa Legion possess a mutation that prevents hair-growth. Some marines make up for this by wearing the holy Astartes-Pattern Wigs, designed specifically by the Adeptus Biologicus for the Alfa Legion. Relics The Alfa Legion is known for recieveing many gifts from other chapters, as well as finding unusual amounts of relics. It is assumed that most of the found artifacts on their planet are actually parts of the crashed wreckage of their Battle-Pub. The Sacred Toasted Sammich Maker - This was a long lost relic of the dark ages. It was found by Dr. White during his searched through the battle-pubs attic one boring wednesday afternoon. With its mighty titan class plasma-heated toasting plates, it is capable of making meals so fulfulling and tasty that even a astartes will be satisfied for several days. The machine spirit itself makes sure that the toasties it creates are perfect. All attempts by the Adeptus mechanicus to procure the device for study have failed, as White refuses to release it stating "Fuck off, its mine". 'The Bathblad'e' - A unique Super-heavy assault transport of unknown origin. A gigantic mobile fortress on tracks. It is armed with various counter-plague weapons such as the 'Brush Cannon' that using its needle thrower to shower the enemies with tiny plasma needles. As well as several 'Bleacher cannons' that fire cleaning acid. It is also equipped with a mighty 'Soap Mortar' that bombards the enemy with sanctioned soap. As Chapter Master Alfabusa suggests, it is best deployed for use against the forces of Nurgle, as it is extremely effective at this. The Bathblade was first found by the Techpriests of the Adeptus Mechanicus. They tried several times to get rid of the monstrosity, because even they didn't want it. It was offered to several Space Marine chapters but all of them refused. Most likely because they would get laughed at by fellow Chapters. The Alfa Legion however, accepted the gift gladly. ''The Kitchen Raider' - 'The Twin-spirit of the bathblade, Armed with two devastating sponston-mounted Bathtub-cannons, The Laundry assault cannon with Mastercrafted Soap-ammunition, and the BALD banner. Recommended in deployments against Nurgle troops. The Kitchen Raider is the courtesy of Master Lord Heresy Chief Librarian Waroth. 'The BlumMasta' - A modified Blastmaster cannon, purified to only play the approved words of the mighty Steve Blum. ''Disco-Titan Pubbus' - A Warhound titan gifted by the Collegia Titanica and modified by the chapters Techpriests to incorporate a powerful Sonic Weapon Electric Guitar. It is also outfitted with a DDU (Disco Dance Unit) that overrides the titans Movement-cores and allows the titan use devastating dance moves against the enemy. 'The Sword-Russ' - A Leman Russ variant with all of its ranged weapons replaced with Chainswords. It is manned only by Commissars and is currently in the possession of Commissar Lord Dave. 'The Land Raver' - A strange Land Raider with Sonic Weaponry found one Thursday evening when the Alfa Legion was purging heretics on a planet near the Eye of Terror. Techmarines of the chapter have tried purifying it, but resulted in one of them going insane. According to the Techmarines it can only be piloted by Noise Marines. 'The Main Cannot' - A cannot held secret by the chapter. It uses a Chapter baldness as ammo and is supposedly designed for taking down Craftworlds, though has never been tested. 'The Levitating Soap Stand' - Allegedly found by a certain chaos sorceror of the chapter, it is as its name says, a soap stand that levitates. Used to refuel and supply ammunitions to the various vehicles of the chapter in combat situations. Also has a built in lascannon. 'The Plasmelta series of Firearms' - 'A Series of weapons created by the unholy union of a Plasma Pistol and a Melta Gun pistol, their offspring are as dangerous as they are colorful, being able to fire armor-piercing charged shots, as well as simulataneously firing a hot wave of melta. Captain Earndil is credited with the construction of this weapon for as he says "Well, Plasma looked kinda lonely since his wife left, so I took him to a pistol brothel and hooked him up with Melta. Eh, might've ended in his ex-wife's death, but honestly, it was worth it for these little beauties." PubbusTitan.png|Pubbus, the Disco-Class Warhound Titan. Land raver 2.jpg|The terrifying Land Raver with its devastating noise weapons. Swordruss.png|The Sword-Russ in all its glory. Bathblade.png|An illustration of the Bathblade. Chapter Fleet The Alfa Legion posesses a formidable fleet, which is commandeered almost exclusively by the 9th Company. These are the most notable ships of the Chapter fleet. • ''The Mighty Battle-Pub' • Battle Barge''' 'The Bluminator'' • Battle Barge ''The Steve-bluming-onion'' • Battle Barge ''Litany of Bald'' •' Battle Barge ''''Kitten Master' •''' Strike Cruiser 'WUB-WUB'' • Strike Cruiser' 'Björk'' • Strike Cruiser 'Bald's Fury' • Strike Cruiser 'Steel Strike' • Deep Strike Cruiser ''The Moanin' Banshee'' Quotes "Hey GUESS WHAT - We ran out of fuel. The Blood Ravens probably stole it. Or the 6th company...." - Stormcloak the Swift. Notable Members '' 'Alfabusa -' Chapter Master '- Our Lord and Founder. TheCakeMaker - '''Captain of the 1st Company/ Honor Guard' - I SHALL DEFEAT SAWYER Brother Vallaeus - Captain of the 2nd Company - ULTRAFAP. OluapPlayer -''' Captain of the 3rd Company''' - meem 5tarrygazer - Captain of the 4th Company - Alfa makes me do Slaaneshi things. Earndil - Captain of the 5th Company - "Plasma Gun Chronicles" Noise Champion Black - Captain of the 6th Company - Goes to 11 Kage, The Retarded Laugh Marine - Captain of 7th Company - BAHAHAHAHAHAH Grigori Bastion ''-''' Captain of the 8th Company - '''Finnish Mahreen - VODKAAA.' Burke ''-''' ''Captain of the 9th Company - "How do I ground warfare?" Lord Inquisitor Gunner - Head of Ordo Alfus Nexus - Chapter Plague Garrot - Disco Sergeant - Master Archivist Tangus - Chapter Remembrancer. - Wha? Who are you again? Necron Techie - Chapter Technician - Xenos Speciality - Weapon and Drone creation. Doctor Sierra - Chapters Janitor and Wig Supplier Kalljethron - Mad Scientist John Stalvern - Loyalist Daemon and Fanatic Commissar Kyubey - Chapter Commissar Waroth - Prothean Librarian Dr. White - Psyker and Doctor. Castro / Lonar - Chapter Artist/Painter God Emperor - Emprah Brandon - Lazy Cloudnought Eliphas - Chaos Lord Koreon - Designer, Chief Librarian Darth Lampshade - Lord of all Lighting Billy-Bob - Comedian Dansewee - Servitor Revanite1 - Recruit DarkAvenger2411 - Word Bearer Dr. Steak - Glorious Steak Warrior. Captain Cirno - Distraction Squad Alpha XHavocX - Cook Nginferno - Chaos Sorceror and Librarian in disguise Slightly Less Lowly Sergeant - As the name implies Loth Commissar Yarrick - Commissar Secondary Kyubey - BaneBlade Support Agent Failsnake - Daemon Prince - Cursed with fail. ComR4dE - Artillery Spotter Duffman123 - Brewmaster emp.Area51 - Initiate - Metal Box Tech Division AngryMarine - Anger Management Divison Topmathias - Artillery Marine Cedim - Webway Cleaner Ikidarsha - Angry Marine Tech Manager King_Easley(formerly Techmarine) - imperium/mechanicum tech specialist Turtle_unit - Inspector of Extra heretical materials Tzeentch - Local Chaos Deity The Milk Man - Chapter Bartender Lord Steve Blum the Inheritor- Extremely Powerful Marine,Slays Blood Thirsters with voice acting Prince_Barin - Apothecary Greve Sparf - Sternguard Veteran Sergeant Davian Thule - Venerable Dreadnought ChaosSorcerorKilljoy - DDD (Designated Drunk Dreadnought) Shnooze - Rotting mess of Noise Squad_Trooper - Honour Guard - "Teamwork is Sorcery." Stargate_Nerd - Always giggling while driving his Rhino. Ciphas Cain - "Defeating the galaxy with sarcasm, wit and a devilish smile" Stormcloak the Swift = Chaos Raptor. Designer of Insignia, Advisor and pilot to Captain Burke. ChapterMasterAlfabusar.png|Chapter Master Alfabusa; Our Lord and Founder. DiscosereagnN.png|Garrot, Disco Sergeant of the 6th Company. (Said to be one of the most handsome marines in the chapter.) BaldAdmiralBurke.png|Captain 'Bald Admiral' Burke of the 9th company, Alfa Legion. alfa_legion_commisser_lord_dave_by_sigvardsteel-d4xro4o.png|Commissar-Captain Lord Dave of the 12th Company. Companies These are the current companies of The Alfa Legion. The numbers and members are constantly shifting, it would be a fools hope to track who would be in each at all times, due to the chaotic nature of the chapter . But this is the current documentation for doing so. ''1st Company''' - "The Honor Guard"'' TheCakeMaker - Captain L!F3 Dr. White, Psyker - Sergeant Van_Hicksing_UK -AL- Veteran-Bruder Lonar Failsnake Eliphas the Inheritor General Sturnn Punishment Keldin Floofus V-M Reclusiarch Grimaldus Lord Steve Blum The Inheritor AWarGuy Tzeentch Squad_Trooper Dr. Steak Turtle_unit Darth Lampshade Jaded Mask Khorne Bezerker/Noise Marine/Plauge Marine/Malal Chaos Champion/Chaos Sorcerer/Daemon Prince Of Khorne/Malal/Slaanesh/Tzeentch/Nurgle. Blood Raven 2nd Company - "Utilizes many kinds of armor and vehicles" 'Brother Vallaeus - Captain' PYROBLASTER {VOK} RAGNAR BLACKMANE FireNewb C0MR4DE {RoFL}Sgt. Sarge* Ikidarsha Brandon Commissar Lord Dave Davian Thule AngryMarine Kasrkin Saser Exterminatech_Marine_Kline Star Adder .:GRB:. Silber: LarryLuxus Jaeniern Kael 3rd Company - "Use of 'Baldrealis', blinding the enemy with photos of Boreale's baldness" OluapPlayer - Captain Billy-Bob Tangus Banefieldeth Brandon 4th Company -''' "Huge use of explosives, missles and barrages" '''5tarrygazer - Captain COMMISSAR FUKLAW RB StupidLikeAFox slightly less lowly sergeant General Karl von Korbinian The God Emperor mrgrunt Old man Angelos Wilcol Cirno 5th Company - "CQC with Plague-based weapons" Earndil - Captain MarchingHammers BTac Iron Warrior Zorlok Adam Jensen Radec(Brikkfist The Stormnob) Nurgle the Lord of Decay 6th Company STATUS UNKNOWN - "Use of advanced noise technology" Noise Champion Black - Captain NOOBINATOR™ Bigglesworth Tom FR DarkHunter17 Spellknite Garrot Surplus Barbeques JIT Nash Raven-Glock DarkAvenger2411 BTac Iron Warrior Zorlok Choir Master Nightmare Suchar 7th Company - "Full Assault via retarded laughs and combustions" Lord Commissar Kyubey Kage, The Retarded Laugh Marine - Captain CREEEEEED!!!Ranger drover95 Pepsiman An Awe-Inspiring DJ Pony FRAG Maj. Gen Daniel RIP-SA Tekrano-4 days!V-T Assault Marine Apothecary Gorox7 Stargate_Nerd Ven V-T xHAVOCx Khaine petra1965 Ares.Incarnate SkyDiver Pyralis Erich teh Assault muhreen Brother Liam Jubas Battle Brother Evans 8th Company - "Defensive Terminator Tortoise formations with use of flamers and hammers" TheLemonGrenade - Captain Zeldalad Shnooze Mugman Major Blackmore Infinite SPESS MEHRENS NinjaBob Reaver FIDo Del Castro Adaptus Jack the Techpriest Dragon 9th Company - '"''Naval geniuses by imperial standards, ground based problems tend to result in the company driving ships into the planet." 'Burke - Captain'The Milk Man The Milk Man Borealic Feilure Sven Sammulsson Shalderave Hatchet Harry Klaw The god emperor Shas'O Vior'la Shovah D'sISDuffman123 Exterminaut uSsSu Rocketmac Orange! Redlief Stormcloak the swift bjjh97 Captain Diomodes Deoxys unknown Inquisitor Assassin Magnus King_Easley(formerly Techmarine) '12th Company -' "Auxiliary troops, Major use of Xenos members and technology." '''Commissar-Captain Lord Dave - Captain Eldrad Arto Ciphas Cain Gallery 1st.jpg|Alfa Legion 1st Company banner 2nd.png|Alfa Legion 2nd Company banner 3rd.png|Alfa Legion 3rd Company banner 4th.png|Alfa Legion 4th Company banner 5th.png|Alfa Legion 5th Company banner 6th.png|Alfa Legion 6th Company banner 7th.png|Alfa Legion 7th Company Banner 8th.png|Alfa Legion 8th Company banner 9th.png|Alfa Legion 9th Company banner 10th.png|Alfa Legion 10th Company banner 12th_company__work_in_progress__by_sigvardsteel-d4yegmr.png|Alfa Legion 12th Company banner Category:Humor Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Garrot